Renesmee's Creul Joke
by Silver-Butterflyy
Summary: One-Shot. Renesmee get's bored one day and decides she wants to pull a prank on Rosalie. Okay, i'm REALLY bad at summaries, so please just read,


Renesme was bored, so she went to her uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett, can you help me with something?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

Emmett, who was also bored, agreed before knowing what he was about to do.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" He asked excitedly.

"Playing a joke on Aunt Rose." She grinned and put her hand to Emmett's face showing him what exactly she wanted to do.

He grinned widely, and then nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

"Good, now where is uncle Jasper? I'll need him to help also." Renesme looked around the room while asking.

"I'm pretty sure he's upstairs with Alice. But, I wouldn't be surprised if she already saw the plan and told Jasper." He said frowning.

"That's okay. Alice can watch well Jasper helps." Renesme half shouted running up the stairs.

She stopped in front of Jasper's and Alice's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in Nessie." Alice told her as she opened the door.

"Okay," She said as she walked in, "And my name is Renesme not Nessie. Only Jacob can call me that."

Alice sighed. "If I have to call you 'Renesme', then _you_ have to let me help with the joke."

"Okay I just have no part for you to do, it was just supposed to uncle Jasper, Emmett and I" Renesme explained to her even though she already saw what was going to happen."

Alice frowned and looked at Renesme with pleading eyes. "Okay I'll watch the joke then… Nessie."

"Ughh, okay." Alice smiled so Renesme continued "You can just watch,"

Alice frowned as Renesme turned to look at Jasper. "So I'll get all the stuff ready and all I need you to do I keep her calm and relaxed. Uncle Emmett and I will be ready in 5 minutes meet me outside their room in about 7 minutes and everything will work." She turned to Alice. "Won't it?"

"Sorry I'm not aloud to help with the joke" Alice told her stubbornly.

"Okay anyways, I'll get the stuff and I'll meet you outside their room in seven minutes. Bye" Renesme left the room, went down stairs and told Emmett what to do.

"Uncle Emmett all you have to do is get Aunt Rose in a tight hug so she can't get free, Uncle Jasper will send calm vibes to her well I _________,"(I can't tell you right now what she is going to do so please read on.)

"Got that?" She asked

"Yep, got it. I'll go get her right now. Get ready."

"Okay. Go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett went upstairs to Rosalie's and his room and open the door. He had his hands behind his back as he walked in.

"Rose I have a surprise for you." He told her grinning. He walked up to her and put her in a hug bear hug. She hugged him back.

"Now!" He shouted as Jasper and Renesme came in the door.

Rosalie tried to struggle free of Emmett's hold on her, when Jasper sent calm vibes threw her. She immediately stopped struggling and stood there in Emmett's arms.

Renesme walked up to where Rosalie's hair was hanging from her head and took the scissors she had in her hand and cut _all_ her hair off so she was pretty much bald. Rosalie's hair fell to the ground. Emmett let her go and picked up Renesme to run down stairs.

Back upstairs Rosalie was crying tearless clutching her now-cut-off hair in her hands. She finally thought about it and noticed something that was quite obvious; she was a vampire.

She _is_ a vampire, so she realized her hair would never grow back. Her life was kept still so she couldn't age, so her hair COULDN'T grow back.

She was going to have a little talk with Renesme.

"Renesme" Rosalie spoke loudly but calmly, "can you please come here?"

Renesme hesitated.

"Now" she half yelled at her. Renesme ran up the stairs into Rosalie's room where Rosalie was sitting on the couch.

"Shut the door." She told Renesme and Renesme shut the door.

"Now, have a seat, we need to talk." Rosalie smiled, "now I'm not upset that you cut my hair. I understand you were bored and you're just a kid. Now can I have a hug?"

Rosalie stretched her arms out and hugged Renesme. She slowly lowered her head and dug her teeth into her neck and sucked all the blood out of Renesme, killing her.

Rosalie now sat on her bed think about what happened when someone came threw the door.

Edward. And. Bella.

Edward herd Rosalie's thoughts and ran into her room clutching Renesme in his arms. He lied her down carefully on the bed and went strait to Rosalie, ripping her to shreds.

Emmett and Bella come in to see Rosalie and Renesme dead. Emmett jumps at Edward, tackling him to the ground and began ripping him apart.

Bella stood there in the doorway looking at what was left of he husband and daughter, then to Emmett who was crying over Rosalie's body.

Bella took this opportunity to attack. She jumped on Emmett ripping him apart and put the pieces of this body on Rosalie's.

Alice walked into the room smiling. "I told her to let me help. I could have prevented this from happening, but I didn't. All because NESSIE didn't want me to help."

Bella growled and jumped at Alice ripping her apart. Guess she didn't see _that_ coming.

Jasper walked past the room to see everyone's remains in a pile on Rosalie's bed, with his beloved Alice on top. He went over to Bella and began rip her apart.

Then jasper ripped himself a part, so he could be with Alice.

Jacob knocked on the door. "Nessie, I'm back." He hollered. Carlisle answered the door and told Jake that Renesme was upstairs. Jacob walks upstairs and looks in every room until he comes upon the last room with vampire remains on the couch in a pile. Renesme at the bottom.

He screamed and Carlisle and Esme came up to the room. Jacob turned to them and ripped them both apart, threw them in the pile, went down to the 'kitchen' and found a stake knife about 20cm big. He looked everywhere and finally found an emergency lighter used only to burn the 'bad' vampires. He quickly ran upstairs, grabbed Renesme's body and cradled it, stabbed himself in the heart 14times so he was sure to die. And well slipping away Jacob lighted the pile.

The house became on fire and someone called the fire department. But all that was left were the ashes of everyone and everything in the house.

They were no longer bored because they are no longer living.


End file.
